


Idol Tendencies

by LokisDomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry make up sex, Angst, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Multi, Porn With Plot, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Wax Play, dub-con, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisDomi/pseuds/LokisDomi
Summary: An upcoming idol gets swept away in an untimely collision with the God of Thunder, and the God of Mischief. Finding herself trapped on an other worldly planet named Saakar, she does what she's always been taught to do.Survive at any cost.(NO THOR RAGNAROK, AU WHERE IT LITERALLY DOESN'T HAPPEN AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY. ALSO FUCK YOU FRIGGA LIVES)





	1. Chapter 1

"MARIGOLD!!"

"oH MY GOD IT'S ACTUALLY HER!"

_"MARIGOLD CAN WE HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU?!"_

The girl with soft strawberry blonde colored hair winced and tried to duck her head down, slipping into bigger crowds in an attempt to lose her fans.  
Today she simply didn't have time to stop and take pictures, the strawberry blonde hair color gave away who she was, especially with her soft pastel clothes, and now she was being chased down.  
Not that it was a bad thing really, it was rather flattering to the newly turned 20 year old girl. Today though... She had an important meeting with her manager about the show of a life time, something to truly take off her career, get it soaring higher than.. Than.. Tony Starks!

Well, maybe not his.. She mused to herself, as the screams died down finally, now directed to gasps about men who were a bit farther ahead of Marigold.  
She slowly looked up and almost stopped in her tracks, there, was a man in head to toe black, his suit fit him like a glove, and she could nearly feel the drool sliding down her chin. She realized most of the talk was about the giant next to the black suit man, but she could barely bring herself to rip her eyes off of him.

"I'm telling you, there was no need to bring me to Midgard. I would have happily lived my dull life in that cell, but noo, let's try and redeem me, shall we!" An elegant, but bitter tone came from the man in front of her, who she quickly realized she was probably too close to now, as she could hear him. She went to turn, but it was a bit late, and she slammed directly into the black suit wearing man, and let out a squeal of surprise.

The hood of her pastel pink jacket slid off her head, and there were shrieks around her, realizing who she was. Marigold sighed, and the man in the black suit sneered down at her, but his glance softened as her eyes were panicked, looking at everyone getting closer to them.  
"Brother... I think we should get her out of here." He spoke softly to the blonde next to him, kneeling down in front of Marigold, holding his hand out for the small girl.

"I, I am so sorry!" She tried to say, but that was covered by the screams getting louder, the die hard fans from earlier finally caught up.  
"MARIGOLD!"  
"mARI MARI MARI!!" The crowd started chanting, but it only made Marigold wince deeply,

"Excuse me! Please let the fair lady through!" The large blonde haired man exclaimed, pretty much commanding the space around them, clearing a good path for the trio to slip through. The dark haired man had placed his hand on Marigolds lower back, sending sharp chills through her, but she didn't feel very surprised. He seemed... Cold, in general. But not in a bad way? She wasn't sure, but as soon as they were away from the crowds, she started babbling.

"I'm so sosososo sorry about that!!" Her soft voice exclaimed, not exactly loud, but in a rush, making the larger man chuckle heartily at her, but the dark haired man looked at her impassively.  
"It is okay, does that happen often, lady..?" The blonde haired man trailed off, and Marigold picked up, "Marigold! My name is Marigold... And lately? yes it has happened a lot.." She giggled nervously, and the man laughed.

"I am Thor, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Marigold. This is my brother, Loki!" Marigold relaxed slightly, now knowing the two god like persons names. "It's a pleasure to meet you both as well. I, I'm sorry about the crowd following us though.." She trails off, looking over her shoulder. Thats when she hears the silky sigh come from Lokis mouth, and she glanced at him, but he just flicked his hand and it turned green for a moment, then suddenly, there was another version of the three of them. One stopped at the light and turned right, and the real sets kept walking straight.

Marigolds mouth was agape as the crowd chased the fake set, leaving the real ones alone. "I..." He just smirked smugly, and Thor chuckled, clapping his brother on the shoulder, smiling widely, making Loki's smug grin disappear.  
"Ah yes, my brother, the trickster god!" That made Marigold pause for a second, how could she have been so stupid? Of course she knew who Thor and Loki were! She thought maybe, maybe its a coincidence, but the longer she thought, the more she realized, of course it is them! She knew they were around earth sometimes, so she couldn't help her words to pour out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Oh my stars, so you're actually Loki the god of Mischief?" Marigolds eyes nearly glowed in that moment, surprising both brothers, as Loki slowly nodded. Marigold's walk now had a spring in her step, as if today wasn't already fantastic.  
"I just, I have so many questions oh stars! I don't have time but... Okay, okay is it okay if I just ask a few questions?" She babbled, and at the lack of response from the god, she continued talking.  
"You were always my favorite God in Norse mythology! In Greek of course my favorite was Aphrodite, and in Roman it was Neptune, but Norse is my all time favorite!" Loki stared at her as if she had another head, but Thor couldn't stop laughing.

"It seems you have a fan brother!" Loki finally snapped out of his shock and huffed, rolling his eyes. "Well.. What questions do you have, mortal." He nearly spat out, which made Marigold hesitate, but she couldn't help it.  
"Is it true that you have children? Such as Hel, and Fernir?" He shook his head no, and Marigold pouted for a moment. "Awh shucks.. They probably would have been so cute!" Loki just blinked at her, and another round of laughter started off from Thor.  
"H, how old are you?" She asked curiously, her eyes taking in his form, this time not a childhood wonder, but a more.. Adult like curiosity. He smirked at this question, answering casually. "Thousands of years, child."

Marigold huffed at that, "You may be a lot older than me, but I am legally not a child, haven't been for 2 years now!" She crossed her arms proudly, and Loki chuckled back at her, "Yet you still have the height of one." She gaped at him bitterly at that.  
"I'm 5'4 feet tall! That is a perfectly normal height for a girl! Y, you're just a giant." She pouted, but at the word of giant, Loki turned cold, huffing back at her. "Didn't you say you don't have time or something?" That was when her eyes light up again.

"Oh stars! Todays my debut day, I have to go! Thank you so much for getting me away from that crowd, I hope to cross paths with you again, God of Mischief~!" She cooed, then paused and looked at Thor. "Oh, and you too Thor! Bye!" With that she ran off, leaving the two Gods staring in her wake.  
"She was odd." Loki says bluntly, and Thor shook his head at him, "You say that because she actually took interest in you, dear brother!" Loki rolled his eyes at him, but as he watched the sweet girl run off, he noticed something strange.  
The street ahead of them was basically empty. The side walk they were on had this.. Strange effect about it.  
His trained eyes didn't identify it soon enough, but he called out, trying to stop her.

"Marigold, no! Stop!" There wasn't time, and she ran head first into the unknown portal. Without hesitation, Thor and Loki charged after her, Loki making it before Thor.  
Loki threw himself in after her, knowing she was a defenseless girl, and no matter where she ended up, she was going to need some form of help, but Thor, Thor was too slow.  
The portal closed just as he reached it, watching the new girl he had just met today, and his brother who he just reconnected with, disappear.


	2. Chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing in a trash heap, and taken for food, Marigold is stuck on an unknown planet with the devilish god of Mischief!  
> Oh stars above, someone help her cope.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Was the sound Marigold heard, from the moment she ran into... Well, nothing? She was suddenly falling from the sky, and at this point she couldn't tell if it was her screaming, or someone else.

" _Marigold!_ " The same silky voice she had heard not too long ago called out to her, but from above. Panting, she looked up and there he was, black suit and all, diving after her.  
He had his hand out towards her, and helplessly she took it, "Don't look down!" He yelled, which of course made Marigold look down.

"Holy... SHIT!" She screamed again, and Loki nearly sighed, and turned them over as they neared the ground. With a jarring thump, they hit the ground in a small pile. Marigold had landed on top, and Loki took the brunt of the force to his back. It could be worse, he thought to himself, staring up at the freckled girl who was currently panicking over him.  
He managed a small smirk as she shook him, screeching, asking if he was okay.

This was nothing compared to that green beast at least, he mused as he groaned, sitting up. "I'm fine." He nodded to her, and she exhaled the breath she didn't know she was even holding in.  
"But are you alright, mortal?" He hummed, looking her up and down as she nodded wordlessly. The sleeves of her pink jacket had torn a tad bit, the white jeans she wore had gotten dirty from the trash pile, and the white crop top she wore had almost been ripped down the center.

Marigold watched as Loki sighed and ran his hand over the torn material, making her gasp in shock at how close his hand was to her breasts.  
"I will fix this soon. For now, let us see where we are." With that, he stood and held out a hand for Marigold to take. She didn't hesitate for more than a second as she took his hand, standing next to him and staring with a scrunched up nose, looking over all the trash that surrounded them.  
"Of all the places to land." She muttered, her high top converse sinking into another pile of garbage. "Most people when they fall through a portal are like, oh man, look this magical gorgeous land with the fuckin' gorgeous prince. Guess I'll just get laid, fuck my family, ammirite?" She had bitterly continued muttering to herself as she pulled her foot out of the trash it was stuck in.

She had nearly forgotten she was with someone else when Loki chuckled, dark and smooth. It sent shivers down Marigolds spine, but all she could do was blush and giggle nervously. She forgets to be in her stage persona around other people sometimes, when her manager isn't drilling it into her head that she needs to remember what she says.  
Act ditzy, sweet but a little confused. Keep the higher pitched tone, don't curse. Act shy and nearly offended at anyone else cursing. Yadda yadda yadda.  
Marigold is mean't to be the pique of innocence with her new look, not that Marigold minded.

She liked it, minus having to act dumb and sweet. Especially not being able to curse irked her, but when she was away from the public it was fine. Though, she had slipped out of it so easily around this new god.  
"Eh.. I'm sorry for cursing?" She tried but he only chuckled more, stepping towards her as they both walked. "I am the God of lies, pet, you're not sorry at all." She winced but sighed.  
"You got me there."

After that, the walked in silence for only a few minutes before a loud noise was heard. Behind them, a swarm of people was building, making Marigold cling onto Loki's arm uncertainly. He only spared a glance towards her, but after that he looked back at the small swarm.  
"Are you fighter, or food?" Marigold and Loki send glances at each other, but Loki is the one who speaks.

"We are neither, kind being. Simply passing through." The group laughed cruelly, making Marigold whimper, pressing closer to Loki, who tensed. "So you are food!" They went to charge closer, but a sudden green ripple took over Loki and he twirled a dagger in his hand, his suit changed into leather green and black armor. Marigold choked on air when she saw it, which made Loki chuckle.

"I am a Prince of Asgard. I am no simple meal for you heathens. What realm am I in?" He spoke coolly, as if they were a mere inconvenience to him. The people twitched, but spoke. "Saakar. And you are a meal, especially the little thing with you." With that, a dagger landed in his neck.  
"Anyone else refer to her as food, I dare you." his voice was still even, but had a hint of anger in it now. "Now, I demand you tell me where the nearest city is, or face the fate of your friend here."

000

It took the duo about 20 minutes of walking to get to the city, and a quick teleportation for Marigold to get dizzy and a little disorientated. Loki chuckled as he saw her bump into a wall right after they had teleported, the girl clearly not used to such things. "Eek!" She had squealed, landing on the floor in front of him.  
"Up, little one. We must find the ruler of this place." It wasn't exactly hard to figure out where that person was though.

And actually, he found them. In searching for him, they ran into guards who thought them to be "highly suspicious" and took them to meet the Grandmaster.  
Quickly, he took a liking to Marigold and Loki, but more specifically, Marigold. She was very "cute" and "exotic" to them. He liked Loki for his ability to cast illusions, plus his princely status.

Marigold though... Marigold could sing.  
"Sing for us! Come on, I love some good entertainment! And, if you didn't want to sing.. I'm sure you and your friend could provide another type of show.." Marigold nearly froze at that, giggling nervously, but speaking. "A, ah I'll sing I guess.." Sitting next to Loki, she felt shy, but this was what she wanted to do with her life, so slowly, she started off singing.  
She sang Lowlife by Poppy, captivating all who was nearby, and anyone could see she was almost glowing. After the song was finished Loki looked at her in shock, speaking in a low voice as the crowd cheered around them.

"What was that? Why were you glowing?" She sent him a glance, but quickly spoke "I'll explain later." She then turned to the Grandmaster and smiled widely speaking in a loud peppy tone as she had been doing the rest of the night. "Now, I hate to cut this short, but I am simply exhausted! Is there anywhere I could rest?" She did a cute little pout, and the Grandmaster couldn't help but oblige.

"Anything for my new favorite guests! You both are simply magnificent! Perfect, for Saakar! Maid 238, can you bring them up to the favorite rooms!" He was loud and joyful, but Loki couldn't help but see past his exterior. He had heard of Saakar, and their sex rings, the many orgies they held for the more skilled that ended up on this trash planet.  
That was what made him on edge, as they stood and walked off with the Maid after bidding a good night to the Grandmaster. He didn't want the little mortal pulled into such things, unless it was him doing them to her.

A smirk crawled onto Loki's face looking at the smaller girl next to him, who was staring in wonder at everything around them. Oh she would be very fun to break indeed. He could only imagine her cries, her screams and her whimpers. The expressions she would make... And how _tight_. She would be.  
He knew he would normally avoid such thoughts about a lowly mortal, but after hearing her sing... He didn't think she was quite mortal anymore.


End file.
